Story
by WindTree
Summary: HanSoo/HanD.O Fanfic


Story

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : HanSoo/HanD.O

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Story

.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

Kyungsoo kembali mendudukan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon yang berada tepat di pojok taman sekolah, mungkin karena jarang ada siswa yang berjalan sampai kemari karena terlalu jauh dari gedung utama tapi disitulah letak kesukaan Kyungsoo karena sepi dia jadi bebas melakukan apapun tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka buku catatannya, jari-jarinya mulai menuliskan beberapa kata, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak mengetahui jika selama ini selalu ada pria yang mengawasinya sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah pohon itu.

'teng…tong…teng…Attenttion for all Student please go back to your classroom Lunch Break is Over..teng..tong..teng….'

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya setelah mendengar bell peringatan jika waktu Lunch Break sudah selesai, Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan taman.

Luhan melompat turun dari atas pohon, seringaian terlukis di bibirnya, Luhan mengacak surai merah marunnya sebelum melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah.

Luhan tak langsung masuk kekelasnya dia malah berjalan menuju kebelakang sekolah.

Luhan tiba di sebuah gudang yang tak terpakai di bukanya pintu tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat 5 namja lainnya, ah… di luar tak tentu sama dengan yang di dalam jika di lihat dari Luar gudang ini memang tampak tak terurus tapi jika di lihat dari dalam gudang ini sangat mewah dengan berbagai macam furniture lengkap di dalamnya.

"melihat namja itu lagi?" Tao melirik Luhan yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang "hmm" Tao mendecih mendengar jawaban Luhan "kenapa kau tak langsung menamuinya? Daripada hanya terus melihatnya dari atas pohon?" Tanya Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"aku lebih suka memperhatikannya dari jauh" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap sekumpulan namja yang ada di depannya, bajuhnya basah kuyup karena di siram air oleh mereka dan juga bau, sekelompok namja itu tertawa melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang seperti tikus tercebur got.

Kyungsoo tahu dia memang sering menjadi sasaran pembullyan karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan terlihat lemah, Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat ia melihat salah satu dari namja-namja itu ingin meyiramnya lagi.

Brak! Byur!

Kyungsoo membuka matanya begitu dia tak merasakan tubuhnya di siram air, Kyungsoo menatap punggung namja yang berdiri di depannya.

"pergi" hanya satu kata dan semua namja-namja itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, Kyungsoo melihat namja itu membalikan tubuhnya 'Luhan?'

Luhan menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah kuyub, Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju tempat dia biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti Luhan, dia masih tak percaya jika Luhan ada di depannya, apalagi Luhan baru saja menolongnya!

Luhan yang paling cuek dengan segala urusan bully membully malah menolong dirinya.

Luhan menendang pintu dengan amat keras, "Fuck! Tak bisakah kau membukanya dengan pelan?!" Luhan menghiraukan teriakan Xiumin dia terus menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya (gudangnya ini sudah di renovasi sedemikan rupa hingga mirip sebuah rumah mewah).

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menatap takjub sekitarnya, Luhan melepaskan tarikannya, dia berjalan menuju lemarinya di ambilnya sebuah handuk, kaos putih dan celana training.

"mandilah lalu ganti pakaianmu itu kamar mandinya" Luhan menujuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat muda yang ada di dalam kamarnya, "aku tunggu di luar"

"dia di bully lagi ne?" Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Chen "dia terlalu kecil untuk ukuran namja wajar saja dia sering di bully" Chen memainkan jarinya di atas ponselnya, "aku harus pergi Baekhyun menungguku" Luhan mengangguk dan Chen pun bangkit berjlan menuju gedung sekolah.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur, dia hendak membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap tubuhnya di depan cermin, dia mengenakan baju yang ukurannya 2 kali dari ukuran dirinya bahkan panjangnya hampir mengenai lututnya untuk saja celna trainingnya pas di pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar, dia melihat Kris yang tengah duduk sambil memangku Sehun yang tengah menikmati bubble tea sambil menonton TV "Luhan ada di dapur" Kris menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kananya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur.

"ge.. Lu-ge menyukai Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "molla sepertinya iya, sudah hampir 6 bulan dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu, Kris terkekeh "kenapa kau begitu imut hmm…" Kris mengecup singkat pipi Sehun

* * *

"Luhan-ssi?" Luhan memutar tubuhnya, Kyungsoo terpaku sejenak entah kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu tampan jika di lihat dari dekat tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak tampan saat dari jauh hanya saja dia tampak 100 kali lebih tampan jika di lihat dari dekat.

"duduklah" Luhan meletakan dua cangkir coklat panas di atas meja,Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan Luhan "minumlah" Luhan mendorong cangkir itu ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa kau menolongku?" Luhan menghetikan pergerakannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo "apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Kyungsoo mendecih pelan mendengar nada bicara Luhan yang main-main.

Luhan tertawa pelan "kalau aku bilang aku menyukai dirimu kau percaya?" Kyungsoo diam sejenak "tidak" Luhan tersenyum "kalau begitu anggap saja aku menolong anak kecil yang sedang kesusuahan" Kyungsoo melemparkan death-glarenya "aku bukan anak kecil!"

"sayangnya kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dimataku~"

Lay menyenderkan punggungnya di samping pintu dapur, senyuman muncul di bibirnya, 'kurasa Luhan sudah menemukan pengganti 'dia'', Lay pun beranjak meninggalkan dapur

Kyungsoo meminum coklat panasnya dalam diam, dia tahu Luhan memperhatikannya tapi Kyungsoo berusaha pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"annyeong Lu-ge~ Kyungsoo-ssi~" Sehun berjalan masuk ke dapur "hmm.." "annyeong Sehun-ssi" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan "auch!" Luhan mendeath-glare Sehun, Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya "siapa suruh membalas sapaan ku dengan kata 'hmm'" Sehun berjalan membuka pintu kulkas, di ambilnya satu cup Ice-cream ukuran sedang.

"sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah" Sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, "kau akan mengantar Kyungsoo-ssi pulang kan Lu-ge?" Sehun melirik Luhan. "hmm.." Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, Sehun berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sengaja di hentak-hentakan

"dasar baby" Kyungsoo menatap tingkah Sehun, Sehun yang biasa di kenal dengan sikap dinginnya bisa bertingkah begitu imut?

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor dengan mengenakan blazer milik Luhan, koridor sudah sepi hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliar di koridor, banyak mata yang melirik kearah Kyungsoo, bagaimana tidak ada yang melirik Kyungsoo mengenakan baju dan training di tambah Blazer milik Luhan! Tentu saja semua orang tahu lihat saja nametag bertuliskan 'Lu Han' di bagian kiri Blazer.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan lirik-lirikan mata para siswa dia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo menatap tasnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, buku-bukunya hancur,tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Luhan menyederkan badanya di samping pintu dia menatap Kyungsooyang sibuk membereskan tasnya.

"lupakan tas itu, aku antar kau pulang sekarang"Luhan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju lapangan parkir.

Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya, dia mendorong Kyungsoo memasuki mobil Ferrari putihnya, Luhan berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi, setelah masuk Luhan langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

'darimana Luhan tahu alamat rumahnya?' pertanyaan itu terus melintas di otaknya, sudah 1 jam setelah Luhan mengatarnya pulang dan dia sama sekali lupa untuk bertanya tentang masalah ini, "hahhh~" Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"kyungsoo, ada paket untukmu" Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari kasurnya berjalan ke ruang tamu, dia melihat sebuah paket berukuran sedang berada di atas meja, "tak ada nama pengirimnya" Kyungsoo menatap paket yang hanya bertuliskan namanya.

Kyungsoo membuka paket tersebut, "eh? Buku…? Tas? Peralatan tulis?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung isi paket yang isinya peralatan sekolah. Bahakan semuanya peralatan sekolah itu mirip sekali dengan miliknya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari rumah dengan menenteng tasnya, "Luhan-ssi?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu mobilnya "aku menjemputmu kajja kita berangkat" Luhan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya.

Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat membuka mulutnya

Berbagai pasang mata menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan beriringan, Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya mencoba untuk menghiraukan tatapan sinis murid-murid yang lain.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang masih saja menunduk "eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang kini tengah mendorongnya memasuki pintu kelasnya "jika berjalan jangan menunduk" bisik Luhan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Luhan membalikan badannya menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 4 (kelas Kyungsoo ada di lantai 2).

* * *

Kyungsoo membereskan buku-bukunya, dia mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Brak! Kyungsoo langsung menatap segerombolan yeoja yang mengebrak menjanya "aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan tapi ku peringkatkan 1 hal, jangan pernah mendekati Luhan atau kau tahu akibatnya!" salah seorang dari yeoja tersebut mengancam Kyungsoo

Sehun memasuki kelas Kyungsoo bersama dengan Baekhyun, "kenapa Lu-ge tak menemuinya sendiri" Sehun mengembungkan pipinya, Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Sehun "aw.. sepertinya 'princess' sedang dalam masalah" Baekhyun menatap meja Kyungsoo yang di penuhi sekelompok yeoja.

Sehun dan Baekhyun melihat salah satu yeoja merebut bekal makan Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai "sepertinya ini sudah keterlaluan hyung" Sehun melirik Baekhyun "untung Luhan-ge tak melihat ini kalau tidak…" Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, Lu-ge mencarimu" semua mata menatap Sehun, sejak kapan Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo 'hyung'? Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "kajja Luhan-ge sudah menunggumu Kyungie" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin.

"beruntung Lu-ge tak melihat ini kalau tidak… kalian pasti tahu maksudku bukan" dan setelahnya Sehun pun berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

* * *

"kemana mereka?" Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja kantin "kenapa kau tak pergi sendiri?" Kris melirik sinis Luhan, "malas" Chen berusaha untuk tak menjitak Luhan.

"annyeong~~~" Baekhyun berjalan dengan riang sambil tetap menyeret Kyungsoo, Sehun berjalan di belakang mereka.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Chen menatap kekasihnya "ada sedikit masalah tadi chenchen~~" Baekhyun melepaskan tarikannya dan berjalan menuju tempat di samping Chen.

"gege~ ku mau bubble tea…." Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kris, Kris mengecup pipi Sehun "sudah ku pesankan tunggu sebentar lagi ne"

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan tatapan khasnya O_O, Luhan yang melihatnya langsung menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Jujur Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tak nyaman, di kelilingi orang-orang asing.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya, di lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mungil Kyungsoo, Luhan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat padanya.

"eh?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung, "diam saja dan makan-makananmu" entah sejak kapan di depannya sudah ada beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman.

Tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan Luhan yang masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo.

* * *

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menatap namja yang berjalan ke arahnya "tak sedang melakukan apapun" Luhan –namja itu- mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo mereka ada di bangku yang berada di taman belakang rumah mereka, yap 4 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal bersama Luhan di salah satu perumahan asri yang ada di kota seoul.

"jeongmalyo?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya "ne~ hanya memikirkan awal pertemuan kita" Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan "aku masih bingin kenapa seorang Lu Han bisa tertarik denganku waktu itu" Luhan terkekeh pelan "aku juga tak tahu yang jelas saat aku pertama kali melihatmu dari atas pohon aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya "tapi aku tak suka dengan caramu mendekatiku waktu itu, kau sungguh menyebalkan~!" Luhan tertawa reyah "maaf..maaf kau tahu aku tak terbiasa menjadi 'pemulai' biasa orang-orang di dekatku yang jadi 'pemulai' aku hanya mengikuti mereka.. tapi saat bersamamu aku yang malah jadi 'pemulai' bahkan yang lain sempat mentertawakanku karena ku bertanya bagaimana caranya berkencan" sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawa.

Luhan menarik hidung Kyungsoo "aish.. berhenti mentertawakanku Nyonya Lu" "margaku Do bukan Lu~!" "tapi sebentar lagi kau akan berubah menjadi Nyonya Lu~"

Luhan sudah melamar Kyungsoo untuk menjadi istrinya 2 minggu lalu dan sekarang hanya menghitung hari Kyungsoo berubah menjadi isteri Luhan.

"terimaksih karena kau selalu setia menemaniku selama ini.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis "sama-sama dan terimakasih juga karena telah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di hidupku" Luhan berharap jika Kyungsoo adalah cinta terakhirnya dan dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga, melindungi, dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo selamanya.

END


End file.
